


Passion

by Tigergirl1223



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Limlendez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigergirl1223/pseuds/Tigergirl1223
Summary: The missing scene between Melendez and Lim in between 2x09 Empathy and 2x10 Quarantine Part One.





	Passion

“Where was that wisdom two days ago?”

“Still in the bottle.”

Dr. Audrey Lim smirked as she took another sip of her bourbon. She quickly downed the liquor and ordered a second drink, trying her best to take her mind off of the fact that she had been manipulated and screwed out of a promotion by her own boss. What was even worse was Andrews had pitted her against her best friend of many years, so much to the point where it might have ruined their friendship just a few days ago. But at least she was now drinking in solidarity with Melendez, both furious about the outcome of the day, “Well, even if it took some alcohol to make you realize it, at least we still have each other right?”

“Right,” Melendez motioned for a refill on his drink, Lim getting hers topped off as well, “I still can’t believe it. I mean, who calls a meeting just to give a promotion to themselves?”

“Dr. Marcus Andrews, that’s who,” quipped Lim bitterly as she sipped more of her drink, quickly swallowing the last few sips.

Melendez also finished his third drink and they both looked at each other, a thousand thoughts running through Lim’s head at the moment. Maybe it was the bourbon talking, maybe it was her anger, maybe it was something entirely different, maybe it was all of the above, but she suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to be with Melendez at that very moment. I mean, why not? It’s not like she was going to screw her way out of a promotion, no pun intended. And it didn’t have to mean anything. If he agreed, it would be stress release. Melendez’s voice interrupted her fantasy, “What are you thinking, Audrey?”

“What do you mean ‘what are you thinking, Audrey’?” she asked flirtatiously.

“I know that look and you’re thinking about something,” Melendez gestured to her facial expression.

She gave him a small smirk, “Maybe we should talk about it in private,” Melendez watched her stand, making sure she wasn’t too inebriated to drive, but she seemed sober enough to not get into an accident, “Meet me at your place.”

Melendez was confused, but didn’t argue with Lim. They had just made up and he didn’t want to piss her off even more than he already had the past few days. Melendez drove back to his place and Lim was already there waiting outside since she had left the bar first. It wasn’t the first time Lim had been to his residence. She had been there for parties and group functions, but it was the first time they had been alone at his place. He unlocked the front door and allowed her into the house, Melendez following Lim into the living room. He still wasn’t quite sure what she wanted; maybe she wanted to insult him some more or chew him out on how much of an asshat he had been over the last few days. And she had been right. He wanted the promotion partly to improve the hospital and partly for the pretty title. What he hadn’t said was that he had also wanted to finally beat her at something, a challenge that he hadn’t completed since they were residents, other than maybe that one bet she had initiated when Morgan had joined their team of residents, which is why Melendez had the $1 bill framed on the living room wall (not that Lim had noticed it yet). He closed the door behind him and locked it, turning to face his fellow surgeon. She was leaning against the couch, her long brown hair cascading just past her shoulders, her chocolate orbs eyeing him with a desire he had never seen before the entire time they had known each other. Melendez hadn’t really noticed it until now, but Audrey Lim was absolutely breathtaking when she wasn’t wearing scrubs and wasn’t forced to have her hair up in a bun. That mischievous grin from the bar was still plastered on Lim’s face, so Melendez finally asked, “So what was so secretive that we couldn’t discuss it at Crowley’s?”

Lim sauntered over to Melendez and laid a hand on his shoulder, “You’re really pissed at Andrews for keeping that promotion, aren’t you?”

“Yeah,” Melendez answered slowly, drawing out the response, “Where are you going with this, Audrey?”

“I was thinking we could both use a little stress release,” she whispered into his ear.

Melendez’s eyebrows hit his hairline. Lim couldn’t possibly mean THAT kind of stress release, could she? I mean, sure, Melendez was aware of how attractive she was; he wasn’t blind, after all. But he knew Lim’s reputation. She was willing to sleep with any consenting partner. He didn’t really want to be used as some recreational toy because she was angry over their boss’s decision.

But then again, he was just as angry as she was. He might have started screaming at Andrews if he knew it wouldn’t cost him his job. And Lim was the only other person in the world who knew how he felt right now. He had seen the look on her face after Andrews had made the announcement that he was keeping the title of chief of surgery for himself. And boy did it look like she was about ready to punch the nearest unfortunate victim. Just thinking about that meeting made the rage continue to build up inside of him, a rage he desperately needed to let out and let out NOW! What he was about to do next was something he had wanted to do for a while now, but had just never built up the courage to do it. His lips smashed against Lim’s and she quickly returned the sentiment. Damn, was she a good kisser. Before they could carry on any further, Melendez quickly stopped the kissing and asked, “Audrey, are you sure you want this, because we can stop at any time. Just tell me and I will.”

Lim gazed into his eyes, a look of gentle compassion and sincerity staring back at her. She wouldn’t dare tell anyone at St. Bonaventure, especially not Melendez, but she had wanted to be with him as soon as Jessica was out of the picture. The only reason she had held back was because it would’ve been rather tacky to start hitting on a man who had just been engaged. She didn’t know where it would go, if it would be a one night stand or if it would lead to something more, but she knew the answer she was going to give him, “Neil,” she whispered softly.

“Yes,” he uttered.

She leaned closer to him and said, “Fuck me.”

They immediately resumed their passionate smooching, their tongues dancing around each other in harmony like ballet dancers on stage. Lim slammed Melendez against the wall and jumped up, Melendez quickly catching her mid-air. The make-out session went on for a few moments longer before Melendez said, “We should take this to the bedroom.”

“That sounds good. I’m very pro-bed,” she nodded quickly. Melendez carried her up the stairs to his room, because Lim was already certain her legs would be like jelly if he set her down. Thankfully, when he finally did so, she had enough stamina to remain standing. He tore off his suit coat and tossed it aside and Lim could feel how toned his muscles were underneath his dress shirt. I mean, if the rest of his torso was as fit as his arms were when he was wearing scrubs, then she was in for a treat. She let her black leather jacket fall off of her arms and she threw it across the room into a heap in the corner. They both stayed still briefly, nodding each other’s consent to go further. Lim ran her hands up Melendez’s abdomen, savoring the feeling of caressing that fit physique underneath it. She unbuttoned each button, leaning in to kiss the flesh on his chest as she did so. She finally revealed his entire midsection, his deer tattoo fully visible. So _that_ was what she saw peeking out from his scrubs on occasion. She ran her fingers over it carefully.

“You’ve been dying to know what it was, haven’t you?”

“What?” she took herself out of her trance.

“The tattoo. You’ve been dying to know what it was. I know you, Aud,” he teased.

Lim could feel herself blushing, though the lights were off, so Melendez couldn’t see it, “A little,” she admitted. She could feel Melendez’s index finger running along the skin of her collar bone, goose bumps forming on every inch of her body. Her blouse had a little less neckline than his, so he could easily reach underneath it and cup her breasts, though the fabric from her bra was still in the way, “Take it off,” she muttered.

Melendez hastily unfastened the buttons and yanked it off, throwing both his dress shirt and hers aside, both items of clothing landing on the ground, the white from her blouse looking like clouds against the blue shade of his top. Melendez made no hesitation to start kissing her collar bone, Lim returning the favor by savoring the flesh on his chest. They fell against the bed, Lim’s arms snaking around Melendez’s neck. Melendez lightly kissed her finesse lips, his hand wandering over her chest and bare stomach. It was easy to tell how athletic she was. Her obliques were quite taut and her biceps were also fairly well-built. He couldn’t help but notice how beautiful she really was, “God, Audrey, you’re so beautiful,” he smiled and stroked her cheek.

“Neil, you don’t have to give me all of that BS just because we’re about to have sex,” she chuckled.

He helped her sit up that way he could unhook her bra, “I wouldn’t say anything that wasn’t true,” he said and unfastened the clasp.

“Well, you do look great in scrubs, dress clothes, and…” she trailed off, “Soon to be nothing at all,” she finished in a guttural tone.

Melendez could feel his pants getting tighter at the prospect, but he wanted to make sure Lim was ready before he even attempted. He cupped her breasts and kneaded them gently, Lim’s moans of pleasure assuring him she was enjoying it. She silently guided his hand to her nipples and motioned for him to circle his fingers around them over her areolas, “Does that feel okay?”

Lim nodded quickly, “Yes, just like that, Neil,” Melendez kept up the circular motion and when his arms were fatigued, he switched to using his tongue, the noises Lim was making increasing in volume as he did so, “Neil?” she asked out of the blue.

He stopped what he was doing, “What? What’s wrong?”

“Why the hell are we still wearing pants?” she asked.

He glanced down at his own trousers and answered, “I have no fucking idea,” he unzipped her slacks and slid them down her legs, leaving behind nothing but her underwear. Lim fiddled with the fly on his pants, carefully pulling them off because she could already see his erection forming. He was in nothing but his boxers now and Lim couldn’t help but have her breath get caught in her throat. She hadn’t even realized until this moment how badly she wanted this encounter to happen and now that it was here, she was terrified. The man she had wanted to be with for a really long time was in the same bed with her, both of them in nothing but their underwear about to do the most romantic act known to humanity. She normally saw sex as purely casual, a natural biological function, something to relieve stress and a way to deal with the hardships in her life. But somehow, tonight felt different all of a sudden. Maybe she was doing this for reasons other than being mad at Andrews. Maybe she wanted to be with Melendez for reasons other than to take out her frustrations of the past couple of days. No, whatever she was feeling, it was because of the oxytocin surging through her body at the moment. She was a doctor for crying out loud! She knew all of the bonding hormones released during sexual intercourse. Perhaps it was just because Melendez was a close friend compared to some of the other sexual encounters she had experienced in her lifetime, so of course she was going to feel _something_ more this time around, “Audrey, if you’re having second thoughts…”

Lim quickly shook her head, “No,” she assured him, “Do your thing, Neil,” she ordered.

Melendez nodded in agreement and went back to sucking at the sensitive skin on her abdomen, running his tongue along the line of her panties. He went to pull them off and looked back up at her, “Once they’re off, can I…” he licked his lips for emphasis.

“Yes, go ahead,” she consented.

He slid the underwear smoothly down her legs and dove between her thighs, devouring all she had to offer, relishing in her cries of pleasure. He figured she would go absolutely nuts once he got to the real deal. He had wanted this to happen for as long as he could remember. He had pretended not to notice, but he knew Lim’s reason for doing that bet with him several months ago: to get his attention and show him her interest. And boy had it worked. He was pretty sure it worked the other way too (he hadn’t told her, but he saw that satisfied smile she had given after she had handed him that dollar bill and he had walked away from her). He popped back up for air and she flipped him onto his back, tugging on his boxer shorts and showing him the same amount of passion he had shown her when he was free from them. Damn, was she highly skilled in that area, but Audrey Lim was always surprising him (in mostly good ways). She crawled on top of him and anchored herself against the wall, Melendez quelling the urge to laugh. Of course, Lim would want to be on top. She positioned herself and asked, “Well, Dr. Melendez, are you all scrubbed in and ready to go?” she gave him a cheesy grin.

He laid his hands on her hips to steady her and said, “Do your best work,” she nodded and slowly glided herself onto him, starting off slowly and then increasing her speed as they adjusted. Melendez climaxed first which didn’t shock her; she rarely climaxed from penetration alone. He looked into her eyes and he asked, “Do you need?” he played with her openings a little bit.

She nodded, “Yes, I know I do,” she rolled over to the opposite side of the bed.

It didn’t take long for Melendez to find her clitoris and as soon as he did, Lim instantly began to shutter in ecstasy, “Neil,” she moaned his name, “Don’t…stop…keep…going.”

Lim’s cries of satisfaction were music to Melendez’s ears, “You like that, don’t you?”

She tried to glare at him, but it wasn’t successful because she could feel her orgasm building, “Yes, I like it! What kind of question is that, you jackass?”

“Of course, Audrey,” he decided to keep his mouth shut so he wouldn’t risk ruining the moment. Soon, Lim was quivering underneath of him as she climaxed, a warm sensation spreading throughout her body, and she shouted a few more expletives just for good measure. Melendez slowly rolled over back to his side of the bed and took a long, deep breath before he said, “Wow, that was…”

“Yeah,” she answered, knowing what he was thinking at the moment, “Good. So fucking good.”

“Good,” Melendez sighed. He hesitated for a few moments before he called out her name, “Hey Audrey?”

“Hmm?” she turned to him.

He wanted to ask if tonight meant anything to her or if she just wanted good sex and he happened to be an available, familiar, and consenting companion. He certainly _hoped_ it was the former, but he wasn’t so sure. He didn’t want to live in a fantasy world if it was going to be nothing more than a one-time thing, but he didn’t really want to ruin the moment, at least not tonight. He shook his head, “Never mind. We can discuss it in the morning.”

“Mmhm,” she nodded mutely, “Don’t worry. It really was great.”

“No, I know. It’s not that, it’s just…” he didn’t bother to finish his sentence.

“It’s just what?” she smiled cutely, only opening one eye.

When on Earth did he get it this bad for her? He figured it was safest just to drop the subject, “Nothing, really.”

“Alright then,” Lim rolled back over, “Good night, Neil.”

“Good night, Audrey.” 


End file.
